This application requests support under the NCI Exploratory Grant Program in order to explore the mechanisms and organization required to conduct clinical investigation on a multidisciplinary basis using protocols employing combined modalities in cooperation with the existing NCI supported Comprehensive Cancer Centers. Cooperative clinical investigative endeavors will be explored with multidisciplinary cancer centers in communities throughout the country. This exploratory study will be accomplished by the establishment of a "switching station" mechanism, a Clinical Investigation Coordinating Committee, under the auspices of the Association of Community Cancer Centers. The study proposes to ascertain the feasibility of such a program by: 1. Making a study of possible alternative mechanisms to organize the program. 2. Determining the sources of clinical investigation protocols for treatment as well as for testing of advanced detection/diagnosis/staging techniques. 3. Detemining the extent and capabilities of conducting clinical investigation in a community setting with defined relationships to Comprehensive Cancer Centers. 4. Developing methods and mechanisms to evaluate clinical investigation and the impact of the program. 5. Determining the cost to implement such a program.